Naruto and Ashura
by Rosiepusskin
Summary: We know that Naruto is Ashura's transmigrant, but what if the kyubi's seal caused him to gain a conscious mind (like kyubi) in Naruto? Naruto has yin style as a bloodline and will get Rinnegan at some point, good Sasuke, NaruHina.


**Summary:** We know that Naruto is Ashura's transmigrant, but what if the kyubi's seal caused him to gain a conscious mind (like kyubi) in Naruto? Naruto has yin style as a bloodline and will get Rinnegan, good Sasuke, NaruHina.

This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame though constructive criticism and advice is appreciated.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon or summon speaking"**

"_**Demon or summon thinking"**_

"Ashura speaking"

"_Ashura thinking" __(yes, Ashura has his own text type)_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters used in this story.**

...

Prologue:

October 10th

"The kyubi is approaching!" a shinobi cried as the huge biju (1) moved forward.

"We need to hold it off until the yondaime (2) hokage arrives!" another called to his comrades.

The shinobi charged at the fox demon and engaged it in battle but the kyubi was too strong and it defeated them all in one strike, knocking them all back.

"The yondaime has arrived!" one man called out in triumph as a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes appeared before them. He was wearing a white cloak that had an orange flame pattern at the hem with the kanji for 'yondaime hokage' on the back.

He bit his thumb, made a series of hand signs and, slamming his hand onto the ground, yelled **'kuchiyose no jutsu!' **Then, in a cloud of smoke, a giant toad appeared in the air above the kyubi as it formed a bijudama (3) and crashed down on it; pinning it to the ground.

"_Hmm, I'm going to need a lot of chakra to do this"_ the yondaime thought before turning to the toad he had summoned. "Gamabunta, I need you to hold the kyubi down whilst I gather the chakra needed to move it away from here"

"**What? Geez Minato, I'm not a miracle worker here"** the toad replied upon hearing this.

"That's fine, just hold him down for a few seconds more" Minato said before focusing and then, in a flash of light, he and the kyubi disappeared, leaving Gamabunta behind in the clearing the kyubi had made with its attacks.

"Huh? Where did it go?" someone murmured under their breath. Just then, a huge explosion went off in the distance.

"The yondaime teleported it… out there…" an older man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime (4) hokage, gasped, stunned at the feat.

...

A clearing – several miles away

Minato and the kyubi appeared in the middle of a large clearing before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and returned a few seconds later with his wife and their newly born son.

Minato turned to his wife and said "I need you to set up a barrier Kushina. I'm going to seal the kyubi into Naruto and I mustn't be interrupted."

"Ok Minato" she replied before focusing her chakra and creating several chains which entered the ground and burst out from certain points, forming a barrier around the clearing and pinning down the kyubi.

The kyubi blinked and looked around, then saw Minato, Kushina and their child and said in a booming voice **"if you plan to seal me into that boy, yondaime hokage Minato, you had best do it quickly as I can feel that man trying to control me again."**

"You are ok with me sealing you into Naruto?" Minato replied, shocked that the kyubi would go along with being sealed once again.

"**Yes I am"** the kyubi replied **"I don't want to be controlled by anyone, and if the alternative is being sealed again then so be it!"** he added.

"Very well then" Minato said, quickly going through a series of hand signs before slamming his hand into the ground and summoning the Shinigami (5) to seal the kyubi (A/N all of it rather than just half like in the cannon) into his son.

Just as Minato was about to complete the seal, the kyubi suddenly broke through some of Kushina's chains and lashed out at Naruto. But before the strike could hit, both Minato and Kushina leapt between the attack and their son, causing the kyubi's claw to become stuck through their stomachs.

The two parents said a tearful goodbye to their son, and then Minato called out **'Shiki Fūjin'** and the kyubi disappeared and a seal appeared on Naruto's abdomen. Then the Shinigami tore out Minato's soul as payment then disappeared.

Kushina's chakra chains faded and Hiruzen, along with several ANBU ran into the clearing to try and help to pair of shinobi. But it was too late, Kushina was already dead and Minato, with his dying breath, asked that Naruto be seen as a hero who held back the kyubi then left the world for good.

...

Naruto's subconsciousness

Ashura was confused. He had sometimes drifted in and out of a conscious state whilst in his transmigrants in the past but he had never felt so 'awake' since his death several thousand years ago.

"Where am I?" he asked himself quietly, looking around at the sewer-like landscape he was in, then realising _"it must be my new transmigrants' mindscape."_He hadn't been expecting another voice to speak to him. **"Ashura?"** The voice said, sounding surprised **"is that you?"**

He turned around to an enormous fox with nine tails standing in a cage behind him. "Kurama?" he asked, surprised that the fox biju would be here.

"**Yes Ashura, it's me"** the fox confirmed, lying down with a sigh.

"But how are you in my new transmigrants' mindscape" he asked his old friend.

"**I was sealed in here after I was controlled into attacking a village by a masked man with a sharingan."** Kurama replied. "Sharingan, as in Indara Nii-san's (6) Dojutsu?" (7) He inquired. **"Yes, that's what I'm referring to"** the biju replied.

"…Awkward." Ashura said. **"Yeah I suppose it is… For once." **

"Yeah, yeah, alright Kurama, I get it, you don't like it when I say that" Ashura said.

"**Never stopped you before."** Kurama shot back.

"**So this kit, Naruto, is your new transmigrant?" **Kurama asked. "Yeah, he is, but what I don't get is how I'm fully conscious like this though. I never have been in any of my transmigrants before."

"**Perhaps it's something to do with the seal."** Kurama suggested. "Maybe…" Ashura considered that suggestion.

"_**Well this is going to be interesting."**_ Kurama thought to himself.

– End of chapter –

...

A/N

Well, that's it for now. Hope you like it and please review.

– Tailed Beast

– fourth

– Tailed beast ball

– Third

– The Death God

– Brother

– Eye technique

(If you don't know these, why are you reading this fic)

About the kyubi's comment towards the end of the chapter, I'm going to make it sort of a running gag that Ashura often says things are 'Awkward' at times like Naras do with 'Troublesome'.

**Jutsu list**

'**Kuchiyose no jutsu' – summoning technique**

'**Shiki Fūjin – Reaper death seal**

See you next time.


End file.
